The Troubles with Love (RevisionRe-Release)
by Niingkun
Summary: Ever since the beginning Retasu has been in love with someone and hiding those feelings deep within. Now those feelings are interfering with her day to day life. Hurdle after hurdle befalls the teenager all while she experiences troubles with love. I'll rate it M to be safe for future chapters. This is a heavy RetasuxRyou story. Enjoy nya!
1. The Imperfect World

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite/edit of a story I posted years ago under the pseudonym Private K. I no longer remember my email/password combination to log into that account. :c Sad right? Nevertheless, I have a new account so I decided to bring a new version to the story! This was always my favorite story I was working on and I hope you enjoy it! I'm working on editing the chapters and then for those who may have come across it in the past, I will be adding Chapter 10 finally!**

**Alright now for more technical stuff; I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics from various artists and I don't own those either. Enjoy nya~**

**Chapter 1 "The Imperfect World"**

One Saturday afternoon, the brilliant sun shone into the room of a fifteen year old green haired girl causing her to walk over to her curtains and close them. The girl's room was now pitch black as she walked over to her plush covered bed and sat down curling up with a pillow. No more than two years had passed since the final battle with Deep Blue had occurred. Ichigo and Masaya had both survived the final battle and everything seemed perfect. Despite this, deep in this girl's heart everything was not perfect. Fifteen year old Midorikawa Retasu had been locked in her room for a week with little to eat and hardly any sleep.

_In a perfect world__  
__This could never happen__  
__In a perfect world__  
__You'd still be here__  
__And it makes no sense__  
__I could just pick up the pieces__  
__But to you__  
__This means nothing__  
__Nothing at all  
_

Shirogane Ryou had went off to America to investigate with Akasaka Keiichiro what seemed like years ago to Retasu. The green haired girl had not gone with the other mews to bid farewell to the two guys the week before. She could not face Ryou, afraid that she would let out her secret. Ever since Retasu had met Ryou she could not deny that she had felt a certain fondness towards him. She blushed frequently when she was around him and she felt as if her heart was about to burst from her chest. Only in her dreams would Retasu be able to tell the blonde haired seventeen year old how she felt. In the past whenever she came close to telling him, she would always choke and the words would remain locked within her.

Retasu was truly in horrible condition. No matter how hard she tried, the young blonde would not escape her thoughts nor the feeling of how much she had missed him. Days seemed like months to Retasu as she sat in her lonely room and cried on her pillows and plush toys. Boxes of Kleenex were disappearing as though some plague had hit the Midorikawa household. Her family was beginning to worry about her health as they tried to cheer Retasu up, but the best they could do was get her to stop crying for a few minutes at a time.

A quiet knock sounded on the door as the young teenager slowly lifted her head from her green pillow to gaze in the direction of the door. Before she was able to head over to the door, it opened on its own revealing a bright strawberry haired girl with concerned chocolaty brown eyes. The girl frowned as she looked into Retasu's teary sapphire eyes and then down at the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Retasu, the girls and I very worried about you." Ichigo took in Retasu's appearance and it only confirmed the feeling she and the other mews had been feeling. "We haven't heard from you since Shirogane and Akasaka-san left for America. We have been trying to get a hold of you, but every time I called your cellular phone there was no answer." The now fifteen year old Momomiya Ichigo stated as she slowly opened the green curtains in the room allowing the sun to once again engulf the space.

"Gomen nasai Ichigo-san. I have not been up for doing much ever since Shirogane-san left for America." The green haired teen apologized as she hugged her green tear covered pillow.

"Retasu you have got to do something before you really hurt yourself. I have heard that you have not eaten in a week. Your mother also says that you do not go to school or do anything besides sit up in your bedroom. Retasu this is not healthy for you. Come and get dressed, I am going to take you out for some fun." Ichigo smiled as she attempted to pull Retasu off of her bed. The girl looked extremely fragile and it only increased the strawberry girl's concern.

"Arigato Ichigo-san; although, I do not think that I am up for going out just yet." Retasu replied as she stood up and looked at Ichigo. Her friend's concern was apparent from her body language. Despite knowing how concerned her friends were for her health, the teenager could not bring herself to forget the thoughts plaguing her mind.

"Oh come on Retasu you need to have some fun now and then. Shirogane and Akasaka-san are coming back in a week. There is no way I'm going to let you sit here in your room for an entire week and sob over Shirogane. As soon as he comes back you can tell him how you feel. I'm going to take you to the beach for some fun!" Ichigo smiled as shed tugged at Retasu. There was no way the girl was going to take no for an answer.

"Ichigo-san I have told you over and over again, I am not going to tell Shirogane-san how I feel." Retasu blushed as she looked at the ground while Ichigo continued to tug on her arm. "If I were to tell Shirogane-san how I felt about him things would become awkward between us if he does not feel the same about me. Therefore it is for the best if I keep quiet and do not tell Shirogane-san how I feel." Retasu replied as she looked up at one of her best friends.

_In a perfect world__  
__This could never happen__  
__In a perfect world__  
__You'd still be here__  
__And it makes no sense__  
__I could just pick up the pieces__  
__But to you__  
__This means nothing__  
__Nothing at all_

"Retasu… You are going to kill yourself inside one day you know that right? Your feelings will tear you apart if you never let them out and tell him how you feel…" Ichigo responded as she stopped tugging on Retasu's arm. Her warm chocolate eyes peered into her friend's dull, tear drained eyes. "Anyways today is a day for fun! Let's forget about that jerk Shirogane and enjoy our weekend off of working at Café Mew Mew!" Ichigo exclaimed as she began to run and turned to Retasu. "Besides Minto, Purin, Zakuro-san, and Aoyama-kun are waiting for us at the park!" She winked.

Retasu let out a soft giggle for the first time in what seemed like ages to her. She then changed into more presentable clothes and walked downstairs. Going outside into the world still did not interest Retasu; nevertheless, her friends would not cease worrying if she did not attempt for their sake. Even though she was still drowning inside, the teenager could not drag her friends down with her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Retasu turned to her mother and noticed how sick with worry she had become. How long had her parents appeared so tired and concern ridden? Had she placed that additional stress upon them? A frown found the girl's features as she noticed her mother's gentle smile. "I will be going now."

The bright sunlight left Retasu blind for a moment as she looked at Ichigo who was jogging in place ready to go. The girl had to admit that she had missed her friends in the past week; however she just couldn't motivate herself to leave her house. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled lightly. "I haven't been outside in forever." Just leaving her home brought some sense of comfort to the teenage girl. Perhaps this was what she had needed. It was with that thought that Retasu turned to look at her chipper friend. There were times when it appeared as though Ichigo's bubbly, energetic attitude became infectious.

"More of a reason for us all to go out and have fun today!" Ichigo smiled as she skipped along the sidewalk and looked at her green haired friend. "We are going to eat loads of food today and just hang out like teenagers should! Zakuro-san got the day off and has no meetings so we can all just relax and have a good time!"

"Arigato Ichigo-san, this truly was a great idea I am feeling better already." Retasu admitted as the two girls continued their way towards the park.

Seventeen year old Ryou Shirogane lay on the hotel bed in America as he looked at the ceiling. He took in a deep breath as he exhaled slowly and closed his bright blue eyes. "It would seem that the Mew Mew mission is not fully complete then is it Keiichiro?" The blond asked the brunette who was looking out the large glass window.

"It would seem so Ryou. The aliens may have saved their home planet using the power of the Mew Aqua, but from what I have found out through research is that an unordinary comet has crashed into the alien planet." The twenty-one year old brunette explained.

Ryou looked at the ceiling and thought hard and long about the e-mail he had received from Ichigo early that morning.

_Shirogane,_

_Gomen to bother you while you are off in America; however, I needed to know when you are coming back to Tokyo. Not like I care or anything, but I need to tell the girls when we have to work at the café again._

_Ichigo_

Ryou thought about the e-mail and he looked at the ceiling. "I know that there is something up. Ichigo said that she needed to tell the others when they needed to work, but I remember telling them that once we returned to Tokyo we would get a hold of them." Ryou said to himself as he noticed that Keiichiro was looking at him. "You know it is impolite to stare."

"Gomen Ryou it was just you were thinking out loud once again. Do you care to share what is going through your mind, Ryou?" Keiichiro questioned as he sat down in the computer chair and crossed his legs.

"I don't know Keiichiro, it is just the e-mail I received from Ichigo is puzzling me. She asked when we were returning so she could tell the girls when to expect to work once again." Ryou explained as he sat up and faced Keiichiro.

"What is the matter with that Ryou? They are just curious when they will have to work once more." Keiichiro replied looking at the younger blond.

"It is just that I told the girls before we left that I would get in touch with them and let them know. When I told them that none of them made a fuss or asked why I couldn't tell them and now suddenly Ichigo asked." Ryou explained as he looked at Keiichiro.

"Maybe something has come up and she was going to make plans and was uncertain if she would have to work. Do not think too hard about it Ryou." Keiichiro responded as her turned and looked at his computer.

For some unknown reason inside the pit of his stomach nerves were tightening as if to symbolize that something was not alright with his super ladies back in Tokyo. "I just hope everything is fine…" Ryou whispered under his breath as he turned to the ceiling once more.

Purin smiled and jumped on Retasu as she looked up at the green haired teen. "Purin missed you Retasu-oneechan na no da!" The now twelve year old blonde shouted as she looked at the older girl. "You scared me no da! I thought I would never see you again na no da!"

Being around her friends did bring some comfort and relief from the troubling feelings inside her body. Retasu smiled gently as she looked at the young blonde. "Purin-chan you know I would never do that. You are my friend I would have to see you sometime." She smiled tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Besides I am here now and that is all that matters correct?"

"It is good to see that you are out and well, Retasu. You had everyone concerned even Oneesama. Isn't that correct Oneesama?" Minto questioned as she turned to the tall seventeen year old.

"Yes Minto that is correct. I was concerned about you Retasu. You are not the type to lock yourself away from the world. It is very relieving to see that you are out and enjoying yourself." Zakuro replied as she looked at Retasu. Despite the fact that most of the time the older teen gave off the impression she was cold and did not need others in her life, the mews had softened the lone wolf. Seeing Retasu struggle ached Zakuro and she yearned to assist her friend in whatever way she could.

"See Retasu? We were all worried about you." Ichigo replied nudging Retasu with her elbow.

"Well now that Ichigo and Retasu are here how about we all have some fun?" Masaya smiled as he began to walk.

"We are all right behind you Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo smiled as she linked arms with the now fifteen year old boy. The group then headed off towards the beach to enjoy the time in the warm sun.

Retasu walked a bit behind everyone else as she looked at her surroundings and noticed all the happy people out wandering around Tokyo. She let out a soft sigh as she looked into the sky and watched as some clouds slowly moved.

**Retasu POV**

_It sure is a beautiful day out today, but for some reason I just cannot seem to enjoy myself. Ichigo-san was right you have to just forget about your feelings right now or this is going to tear you apart inside. I just wish that I could let Shirogane-san know how I felt about him. Every time I try to tell him how I feel I end up choking and getting embarrassed. Oh what are you going to do?_

**End Retasu's POV**

The group laughed as Purin was making monkey noises and jumping around being her normal hyper self. Masaya let go of Ichigo's hand as he fell behind the girls and ended up walking next to Retasu who had become quiet. "What is the matter Midorikawa-san?" Masaya questioned in a whisper as he looked at the green haired girl.

Retasu's sapphire eyes met Masaya's chocolaty brown ones. "Aoyama-san there is nothing the matter why would you ask something like that?" Retasu forced a smile as she looked at Masaya.

"Now who are you trying to convince by saying nothing is the matter? Me or you, Midorikawa-san?" Masaya questioned. "It is none of my business what is the matter, however you should not let it bother you. Just forget about anything that you have on your mind and enjoy today. You are out one a sunny and beautiful day with your friends. No aliens or Chimera Anima to worry about, everything is perfect." Masaya smiled.

Retasu nodded despite the fact she was still hesitant when it came to fully allowing herself to let go. "You are right I should forget everything that is on my mind and just enjoy today." She smiled. "Everything is…" Retasu paused then said a little softer. "Perfect."

_In a perfect world__  
__This could never happen__  
__In a perfect world__  
__You'd still be here__  
__And it makes no sense__  
__I could just pick up the pieces__  
__But to you__  
__This means nothing__  
__Nothing at all_

"There you go Retasu now come on have some fun." Masaya smiled shoving Retasu up into the crowd of teens as the smiled and hugged her. Her friends were trying their hardest to support her. Being surrounded by such a warmhearted group of individuals was comforting for a teenager suffering from her own inner battles. Retasu couldn't help but smile and laugh. Purin tripped over the cement and laugh saying she was acting like Ichigo. The group joined in laughter as Ichigo ran after her. It seemed as though her friends were full of energy and to any outsider looking in it was the perfect scene. Nevertheless Retasu knew deep down, nothing in her world would ever be perfect

**Author's Note: So there is the edited/revised chapter one! I hope you liked it! Hopefully you will want to continue reading. Expect Chapter 2 REAL soon. For the Future of the Earth, I'll keep writing nya~**

Japanese Words and Meanings

Gomen nasai- Sorry

Arigato- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; this is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- older sister

Oniichan- older brother


	2. Hiding Behind This Smile

**Author's Note: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics from various artists and I don't own those either.**

**Chapter 2 "Hiding Behind This Smile"**

Fifteen year old Midorikawa Retasu was sitting in the sand as her green hair blew in the wind gently. She sat there in her green bikini as she sighed. Today truly was a beautiful day to be out at the beach. The girl then lay back on her towel allowing her gaze to turn towards the vibrant blue sky and the clouds that carelessly floated by. Many thoughts wandered through Retasu's head as she watched those many clouds slowly move in the sky. No matter how hard she had tried, the teenager could not seem to stop thinking about Shirogane. For now, the girl closed her sapphire eyes and thought about taking a nap. All of a sudden a volleyball hit her head and she winced.

"Gomen Gomen Retasu!" Momomiya Ichigo apologized running up to her and grabbing the volleyball. "Hey come on why are you just sitting there? We are going to play volleyball three on three. Come on Retasu you can be on my and Aoyama-kun's team." She smiled pulling her friend to the volleyball net. Earlier in the day Ichigo had paid her a visit at her home to convince the green mew it was important to get out once in a while. Lately Retasu had been locked away in her room, refusing to have any interaction with the outside world. Although the girl still felt hesitant of being out with her friends, part of her was glad they cared about her so deeply.

_I haven't come out for a while__  
__See, there is this place so empty inside me__  
__I keep hiding behind this smile__  
__'Cause I know I'm not okay, yeah__  
__I know I'm not alright, yeah__  
__I'm hiding behind this smile_

"Wow she lives!" Minto giggled as she looked at Masaya, Ichigo, and Retasu. "So are you three ready to lose to Purin, Oneesama, and me?" Minto questioned throwing up the ball and catching it.

Retasu giggled as she looked at Minto. "There you go getting over confident again, Minto-san." The young girl then went to the right side and got ready to hit the ball. The group of heroes then played volleyball for what seemed like hours as they all giggled and teased one another, but most importantly had fun. Retasu giggled as she jumped to hit the ball but once she hit the ball it went right into the back of Masaya's head. "Gomen Gomen Aoyama-san!"

Masaya laughed as he looked at Retasu. "Don't worry about it Midorikawa-san. I thought it was kind of funny." He laughed rubbing the back of his head where the volleyball had hit him. In all honesty it wasn't as though the girl had hit the ball very hard to begin with. Besides that, the boy was just glad that the teenager appeared to be in better spirits. The group had been rather concerned for her well being in the past week. Seeing her lively once more was a breath of relief.

Retasu giggled as she picked up the ball and threw it over the net. "I think it is Purin-chan's turn to serve the ball." She stated getting ready to receive the ball if it ended up coming in her direction once more.

Ichigo smiled as she looked at Retasu and they received the ball and scored a point. "Great job Retasu!" The strawberry mew smiled as she served the ball to the other team. Ichigo, Masaya, and Retasu got ready for the return as they all giggled when Masaya and Retasu ran into one another trying to get the ball.

"Aoyama-oniichan! Retasu-oneechan! That is why you are supposed to call the ball no da!" Purin beamed looking at the older girl as she apologized to Masaya continously and turned bright strawberry red.

**Ichigo's POV**

_I am so glad that Retasu is able to have some fun! She looks so happy and normal right now. This was such a great idea; I am going to have to thank Aoyama-kun when he brings me home tonight. His plan was a great success! Retasu seems to have forgotten all about her troubles with Shirogane. Sure she is hurting poor Aoyama-kun, but this is a great way to spend the day. Care free and with friends!_

**End Ichigo's POV**

The group played volleyball for a while longer until Purin got hungry and they all decided to each lunch before they had to listen to her complain. The group giggled as they threw grapes at one another as they sat on a picnic blanket. Retasu sighed as she looked at the sky and smiled. "Arigato minna I am having so much fun. This is way better than sitting in my room." She chimed looking at her teammates and coworkers. Not only were they that, but these individuals were the closest friends Retasu had ever had. All those years of being an outsider desiring to be in the crowd were far behind her. Here, with these people, she had finally found her place.

_I haven't come out for a while__  
__See, there is this place so empty inside me__  
__I keep hiding behind this smile__  
__'Cause I know I'm not okay, yeah__  
__I know I'm not alright, yeah__  
__I'm hiding behind this smile_

"You are welcome Retasu it is great to see you enjoying yourself. We all missed your lively smile." Zakuro stated as she took a bite out of her sushi.

"Purin missed hanging with Retasu-oneechan na no da." Purin smiled as she ate a sandwich that Minto had brought. "Minto-oneechan this sandwich is delicious na no da!"

Minto smiled. "Arigatou Purin. Baka made them herself specially for today's trip to the beach." The bird mew smiled as her brown eyes looked at the ocean. "After we are finished eating does anyone feel up to swimming?"

Retasu smiled as she ate a chip. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Minto-san!"

"I suppose it is settled then, after we are finished eating we will go for a swim." Masaya smiled as Ichigo leaned on his arm happily.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." The strawberry mew smiled as she sat up and grabbed a tuna sandwich and smiled. "I love tuna ~nya!" She then blushed as she looked at the others and laughed. "I guess I still act like a cat at times!"

"Ichigo-oneechan still acts like a cat na no da! Nya nya Ichigo-oneechan!" Purin chimed as she looked at Ichigo.

"You better watch it Purin!" The older girl replied as she went to hit Purin but the monkey moved out of the way. "Get back here!"

A laugh escaped the green haired teen as the scene between her friends began to unfold. "Come on now there is no need to fight. We came here to enjoy the nice sunny day. You would not want to ruin it fighting now would you?" The young green haired teen questioned looking at the strawberry and blond haired girls.

"No." They replied in unison as they began to giggle and returned to their spots on the blanket. Everyone laughed as they finished up the food and began to clean up and throw away what they did not need no more.

_I haven't come out for a while__  
__See, there is this place so empty inside me__  
__I keep hiding behind this smile__  
__'Cause I know I'm not okay, yeah__  
__I know I'm not alright, yeah__  
__I'm hiding behind this smile_

Retasu looked at the water as she remembered the time that they had all gone to the beach with Ryou and Keiichiro. Retasu had realized that she liked Ryou shortly after she had a talk with Ryou at the beach. The girl sighed as she looked towards her friends that were all having fun and enjoying themselves.

**Retasu's POV**

_I don't understand they seem to be having such a great time. I truly have missed hanging out with my friends and being crazy, but I can't get Shirogane-san out of my mind. I wish I knew what I should do. I truly do like Shirogane-san, but what if he doesn't feel the same in return? I can't afford to tell him how I feel. What if he never wants to talk to me again because he is afraid I will try to get him to like me? I wish this wasn't so hard to do. Ichigo-san seems to be so happy with Aoyama-san and I only wish that I could be happy with Shirogane-san. Oh stop it Retasu you know Shirogane-san does not feel the same about you so why put yourself through all of this? Can't you see you are only hurting yourself more by doing this? You are being so dumb! Baka Baka Baka!_

**End Retasu's POV**

Minto ran over to Retasu as she smiled. "We are all going to go swimming now Retasu! Come on we are going to try to dunk Ichigo!" Minto giggled as she ran towards the water.

Retasu smiled lightly as she followed Minto into the water and began splashing around with her friends. She laughed as she was forced under water and as she came up for air she looked at her friends. They then dunked Ichigo under water as she came up and glared at them, but began to laugh as well.

**Retasu's POV**

_You know Retasu who cares about Shirogane-san right now? You are out on a sunny day with your friends. This does not happen very often so why not enjoy it while you can. As long as I always have friends like this I shouldn't have to worry about being lonely. You can't just keep hiding behind this smile._

**End Retasu's POV**

The group of teenagers splashed around in the lake for hours until the sun began to set and they noticed that their skin had gotten all wrinkled. The girls and Masaya laughed carelessly as they packed up their belongings and looked at the volleyball nets.

"What do you guys say to one last game of volleyball before we leave? Onegai?" Retasu smiled as she looked at her friends and they all smiled and nodded at her.

"You better watch out! Oneesama, Purin, and I are going to beat you all bad!" Minto bragged as she ran into her spot and looked at Masaya, Ichigo, and Retasu.

"I hope you are ready to eat your words Minto!" Masaya laughed as he served the ball.

The group of six played their game for an hour and in the end after all the smack talk and giggling it came out that Ichigo, Masaya, and Retasu won by two points. It was a very close game and they all had loads of fun, but the sun began to set and they knew they could not fit in one last game. Everyone then grabbed their stuff as they left the beach unaware however that a certain pointy eared alien was watching over them.

Minto and Zakuro went off in one direction as they headed to their homes and Purin went off in another direction. This only left Retasu, Masaya, and Ichigo as they headed towards Retasu's house. "I hope you had a good time today Retasu." Ichigo stated as she turned towards her friend.

"Arigato Ichigo-san. I had a wonderful time and I'm really glad that I joined you all today." Retasu thanked as she stopped in front of her door. "Arigato for walking me home. I will be sure to talk to you tomorrow." The green haired teen smiled as she walked inside and left Ichigo and Masaya outside.

"Arigato Aoyama-kun! Retasu had a great time today and I think we helped her. It is all because of your idea." The strawberry smiled as she held onto Masaya's hand as they headed to Ichigo's house.

"It wasn't only me Ichigo. Midorikawa-san had a great time because of all of us. We are all her friends and because we care so much for her she can have fun with us all." Masaya smiled as they reached Ichigo's house and he gave her a long kiss and waved good-bye to her.

**Masaya's POV**

_Midorikawa-san is far from happy and I know it. I just hope that she can do something before she'll regret not doing anything. You are one of my friends, as well as Ichigo's, if anything were to happen to you Ichigo and I would fully blame ourselves for not helping. Please let us help you._

**End Masaya's POV**

_I haven't come out for a while__  
__See, there is this place so empty inside me__  
__I keep hiding behind this smile__  
__'Cause I know I'm not okay, yeah__  
__I know I'm not alright, yeah__  
__I'm hiding behind this smile_

Retasu looked out her window as she sighed and she walked over to the picture frame that was on her desk. "Shirogane-san…" Retasu looked at the picture and saw how happy everyone was as she frowned. Shirogane would be gone for another week and she felt as though that week would be just as the previous had been. The girl then set down the picture as she slowly got into her bed and closed her eyes. Her breathing got lighter as Retasu fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in what felt like ages to her.

**Author's Note: Another Chapter is revised for you guys. What did ya think? Was it good enough for a nice review? I sure hope so! Expect Chapter 3 soon, Shirogane returns! For the Future of the Earth I'll keep writing~nya!**

Japanese Words and Meanings

Gomen- Sorry

Arigato- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Baka- Idiot

Onegai- Please

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother


	3. Thoughts Lead Back To You

**Author's Note: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics from various artists and I don't own those either.**

**Chapter 3 "Thoughts Lead Back to You"**

It appeared as though the weekend was finally over as Retasu walked out her front door. The sun was once again shining brilliantly in the sky above, symbolizing another beautiful day. Despite the appearance of the world around her, it did not feel bright in her world. The young teenager let out a soft sigh before beginning to walk towards Okumura Daifuzoku. She held onto her school bag as she saw Ichigo walking towards her own school. "Ohayo Ichigo-san!" Retasu called out as she waved at Ichigo and ran over to her.

The strawberry haired fifteen year old turned and smiled brightly. "Ohayo Retasu! It is good to see you actually going to school today!" The girl stated as she walked alongside the girl.

"Okaasan wouldn't allow me to miss school for another week. Besides I'm going to have a lot of work to make up." Retasu remarked as she tried not to think about the reason she had chosen to skip school the prior week. After walking with her friend for a while she stopped and looked at the crossroads. "Well I have to go this way."

"Alright Retasu my school is this way." Ichigo stated pointing in the opposite direction of her friend. "I will see you this afternoon? Everyone is going to meet at the café and then we are going to hang out." The strawberry mew reminded Retasu as she ran off towards her school but not before having to her friend.

"I'll be there no need to worry Ichigo-san. I will be there!" Retasu shouted as she herself took off running towards her school.

Upon reaching her school, she looked around at everyone once she walked in the door. It appeared as though they all looked at her shocked. Retasu guessed that they thought she was not going to come back to school. As the school day went on and Retasu did her work; however, she kept thinking about their trip to Café Mew Mew after school. Retasu was saddened as she thought about how Ryou was not going to be there as she sighed and rested her head on her desk. It was lunch time and she did not feel up to eating. Retasu then walked over to the window as she looked out it and watched the clouds. "All of my thoughts lead back to Shirogane-san." She sighed as her blue eyes turned to her classmates who were giggling and conversing about things.

_All the pain I thought I knew,_  
_All my thoughts lead back to you,_  
_Back to what was never said,_  
_Back and forth inside my head_

Lunch period was over as Retasu returned to her seat and listened to her teacher go on about Algebra. The girl attempted to work hard to catch up with her classmates in the lessons they were on. When the school bell rang, she let out a soft sigh, thankful that class was funally over. Retasu walked outside the school building rather slowly as she looked at the blue sky and smiled. Hopefully seeing her friends once more would help distract her from those thoughts inside her head.

Retasu made her way through town as she headed towards the café holding onto her school bag. As the girl was walking she stopped for a moment when a small animal caught her eye. Picking it up gently, the lettuce mew noticed its leg had been injured. "It looks as if you have been injured young one." Retasu then took out her handkerchief as she wrapped it around the small creature's paw gently. "There you go now you have to give that paw time to heal." She smiled as she stood up and set the kitten down. "Be more careful from now on, alright?"

Retasu then continued on her way to the café when all of a sudden the wind blew fiercely and the girl held her skirt down as she looked around. Retasu looked at the blackened sky as her eyes widened. "Is there a storm coming?" She questioned as she watch debris fly through the air as she ran towards the café. The wind died down as the sky returned to its normal shade of blue as Retasu looked around confused. "What was that all about?"

The green mew made it to the café as she looked at her friends all standing outside and waiting for her. "Konnichiwa. Gomen nasai I'm late." Retasu apologized as she looked at her friends that were standing there.

"It is ok Retasu-oneechan! Ichigo-oneechan and Aoyama-oniichan just got here as well! You aren't that late na no da!" Purin smiled as she bounced around as usual although she was now wear a school uniform of her own and the colors suited her well. She wore an orange plaid skirt with an orange vest sweater over a white blouse.

"Now what are we going to do everyone?" Ichigo questioned as she looked around at the group of girls standing there and held onto Masaya's arm. Masaya had asked the girls if they could all hang out after school today and he suggested that they all meet at the café.

"Well I suggest you all go into the back and change. The café opens in five minutes." Ryou stated as he walked out from behind the café and smiled at the 6 teenagers.

"Shirogane!"

"Shirogane-san!"

"Shirogane-oniichan!" They all said at the same time as they looked at him in shock.

Ichigo was the first one to recover from the shock as she let go of Masaya's arm and looked at him. "I thought you weren't coming back until Saturday Shirogane." Ichigo stated clearly shocked that he was back.

"That is true Ichigo we hadn't planned on returning until this Saturday however we were done investigating and decided that we would return to Tokyo yesterday afternoon. We were going to call you all, but thought it would be better to surprise you when you all came to the café this afternoon." Keiichiro explained.

"But Akasaka-oniichan how did you know we were coming to the café no da?" Purin asked confused.

"Shirogane called me last night and asked me to suggest to you all that we head to the café after we all got out of school." Masaya stated as the girls all looked at him in shock.

"Aoyama-kun you knew Shirogane and Akasaka-san were back the entire time?" Ichigo questioned as she looked at him stunned.

"Gomen. They told me to keep it a secret so that they could surprise you and it looks like it worked." Masaya smiled.

Retasu frowned as she didn't look at anyone as she turned her head away and looked at the ground. Deciding to put thoughts and feelings aside, she then smiled her best and faced the group. "We had better get changed." The girl stated before quickly rushing towards the back of the café.

_All the pain I thought I knew,  
All my thoughts lead back to you,  
Back to what was never said,  
Back and forth inside my head_

Ryou watched Retasu walk into the back of the café as he looked at the group. "Something is different with Retasu is she alright?" Shirogane questioned as he looked at the girls and Masaya.

"She just had a rough week last week…" Zakuro tried to explain as she looked away from Ryou and at the other mews.

The girls didn't say anything more as they all headed to the back of the café and got changed. Retasu looked in the mirror as she sighed and walked outside the café and opened it. Customers began coming inside as she helped take orders and Purin brought the customers their drinks.

Shirogane looked into the dining area as he watched Retasu drop a thing of plates and glasses as he sighed and turned to Keiichiro. "It would seem things have not changed. Retasu just dropped a thing a dishes all over the ground."

"Don't scold her Ryou she probably has a lot on her mind after all the girls said she had a rough week last week." Keiichiro responded as he made some pastries for the customers.

"I did not plan on scolding her Keiichiro." Ryou stated as he walked out and helped Retasu clean up the dishes she broke. "You know Retasu you have to be more careful with the dishes otherwise we won't have any that aren't broken." He stated as he cleaned some plates up.

Retasu blushed as she looked at the glass on the ground. Her heart beat seemed to pick up as she tried her best to contain her nervousness. "Gomen nasai Shirogane-san I didn't mean…"

Retasu was cut off as Ryou placed his finger over her mouth and smiled slightly. "You do not need to apologize Retasu, I understand you have a lot on your mind; the girls said you had a rough week last week. I'll let it slip for today alright? Please try to clear your mind though so we don't have to constantly clean up dishes."

Retasu nodded as she finished cleaning up the dishes she broke. "I will Shirogane-san. Arigato for helping." She smiled nervously as she threw away the broken pieces of glass and went outside to rake leaves. Making certain to leave Ryou as quickly as she could without causing a scene.

Ryou watched Retasu rush outside as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He began washing dishes as he looked out the window and could see Retasu raking leaves as he narrowed his eyes.

**Ryou's POV**

_Retasu what is going on with you? Sure you've always been a bit quiet and not the one to spill everything to me, but you are acting so distant… I wish I knew what was going on so I could help you. I care for you a lot Retasu…_

**End Ryou's POV**

Retasu flipped the sign to closed as Ichigo escorted the last customers out of Café Mew Mew and sighed. "What a day." The strawberry haired girl grabbed a broom as she started to sweep around the café when she bumped into Masaya and smiled. "Gomen Aoyama-kun." She giggled and went off to clean more.

The girls and guys finished cleaning up the café as everyone sat down and Keiichiro walked into the room with a cake. "I figured since we came home we should celebrate with some cake." Keiichiro smiled as he set the cake on the table and smiled.

"That is a great idea Akasaka-san I will go grab some plates." Retasu offered as she ran into the kitchen and Ryou decided to follow her and help. The green haired teen turned around and was surprised as she almost dropped the plates, but Ryou managed to stop her from dropping them as he held onto the bottom of the plates. "Sh…Shirogane-san…" Retasu managed as she blushed a bright strawberry red.

Ryou smiled as he took the plates from Retasu. "Here I'll bring the dishes to the others so you won't break them." He remarked as he left Retasu in the kitchen and carried the plates out to the others.

_All the pain I thought I knew,  
All my thoughts lead back to you,  
Back to what was never said,  
Back and forth inside my head_

Retasu stood in the kitchen as she looked at the floor and sighed. Whenever he was around her she could not help those thoughts racing through her mind. Someday, maybe someday she'd be able to voice her feeling to him. At the moment that seemed rather unlikely. Retasu had been standing in the kitchen for five minutes before Keiichiro finally walked into the kitchen and smiled gently to Retasu. "How come you are not in there enjoying yourself like the others are Retasu?"

The girl was startled as her sapphire eyes turned to the twenty-one year old. "Akasaka-san… Gomen I was thinking about…"

"Ryou…" He interrupted quietly as he walked over to Retasu. "You can't tell him how you feel can you?"

Retasu blushed severely as she frowned and shook her head in reply. "N…no… I cannot tell him. Things would be awkward between us if I were to tell him my feelings for him." Retasu replied as she looked up at Keiichiro before quickly looking back towards her shoes.

Keiichiro smiled warmly as he walked over to Retasu and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Retasu I'm sure that you will figure out what to do someday. However for now everyone is out there waiting for you so let's go have some fun." He urged before pushing her towards the saloon type doors.

Retasu laughed nervously as she sat down next to Ryou and ate her piece of cake. "Wow Akasaka-san, this cake is really good." She complimented taking another bite from her cake.

Keiichiro smiled. "Arigato Retasu, however I did not make the cake Ryou did." He replied looked at Ryou who had his eyes shut and arms crossed.

Retasu blushed as she turned to Ryou. "Um… the cake… it… it is very good… Shirogane-san." She managed as she looked at him.

"Arigato, Retasu I am glad that you like it." He said with a slight smile as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

The girls all laughed as they finished their cake and Purin began to bounce around the café. "I think Retasu-oneechan has a crush on Shirogane-oniichan na no da!" Purin shouted out as loud as she could.

_All the pain I thought I knew,  
All my thoughts lead back to you,  
Back to what was never said,  
Back and forth inside my head_

Retasu could not believe what has just happened as her eyes widened in horror. Instantly her face turned a fierce shade of strawberry red as she stood up and ran into the back room and changed quickly. Without a single word, the green haired girl rushed out of the café as everyone stood up in shock as they heard the back door slam behind their friend. The café fell silent as they heard harsh raindrops begin to fall on the roof as a storm began.

**Author's Note: There is my Chapter 3 remake for you! I may edit some more today, if not I'll work on them again tomorrow. Reviews? We get to meet old friends next Chapter, things are getting interesting around here that's for sure! For the Future of the Earth, I'll keep writing~nya!**

Japanese Words and Meanings

Gomen- Sorry

Arigato- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayo- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon

Minna - Everyone


	4. Isn't Anyone Trying to Find Retasu?

**Author's Note: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics from various artists and I don't own those either.**

**Chapter 4 "Isn't Anyone Trying to Find Retasu?"**

Retasu could not believe what has just happened as her eyes widened in horror. Instantly her face turned a fierce shade of strawberry red as she stood up and ran into the back room and changed quickly. Without a single word, the green haired girl rushed out of the café as everyone stood up in shock as they heard the back door slam behind their friend. The café fell silent as they heard harsh raindrops begin to fall on the roof as a storm began.

Everything in the café was silent for a moment. The rain drops continued to beat against the roof, but hardly anyone took notice. Finally, Ichigo turned to the young monkey mew.

"I can't believe you did that Purin! What were you thinking?!" Ichigo scolded fiercely before Masaya walked over next to the fuming strawberry mew and gently placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Ichigo." His tone was gentle yet firm at the same time. The girl knew she should not be scolding the child for what had taken place. Concern had begun to build in the teenager as she looked to those around her. How had it come to this?

Perhaps the most unlikely of people spoke out next as her icy blue eyes looked around. "We must go after her" Zakuro stated in a rather matter of fact manner.

Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed towards the door. It was at that moment that the twenty-one year old pastry chef spoke out.

"Hold on a minute minna. You should grab a rain coat, no reason to catch colds. Beside, upon finding Retasu, she will more than likely be soaked as well."

The group turned to Keiichiro and nodded lightly. It would not be good for them all to catch colds; however, it was hard to think such things over with such high concern for their friend. After grabbing raincoats, the group of teenagers ran out of the café splitting up in search of the green haired mew.

Keiichiro looked to Ryou after everyone else had left the café. A small frown found his face features. Ryou turned from his close friend and began to walk away not wishing to say anything.

"Ryou."

Hours had passed as the group of heroes frantically searched for their poor friend. Upon leaving the café, Ryou raced on his motorcycle to the Midorikawa residence to see if per chance the girl had decided to run home. The blonde found no luck and decided it was best to inform her parents of what had taken place. Of course, it was still completely unknown to Ryou what was going on with Retasu; however, he had ventured to guess Purin had embarrassed her somehow with her jests.

The search party had increased as Ichigo, Minto, Purin, Zakuro, Masaya, Retasu's parents, Keiichiro, Masha, and Ryou all looked for Retasu. The rain had not let up in the least as the team attempted to check any place they could think the girl would go. Soon night had fallen upon them and nothing had happened. It was at this point Ryou had stopped zooming around on his bike and stopped to refuel. His blue eyes looked up to the sky as raindrops streamed down his helmet.

**Ryou's POV**

_Retasu where on Earth did you run off to? We have been searching for hours and no one can find you. I don't understand Purin was only making a joke. Why did you disappear on us? I am so worried… What has been going on with you lately? Why do you keep to yourself?_

**End Ryou's POV**

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life,  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new_

Rain continuously fell on the lonely green haired teen as she ran around the town. Retasu had never been so embarrassed in her life. Tears fell from her dull sapphire eyes as she stopped running and stood on a bridge. The wind roared nipping harshly against her skin. The teenager shivered as she watched cars pass below her and she felt the emotions knot in her chest causing her to cry harder.

**Retasu's POV**

_How? How did this happen? Why can't I tell him? Why must I hide everything and be so strange? Can't I fit in around everyone and be carefree like the others? I don't belong with them. I won't ever be able to tell Shirogane-san how I feel. How can I continue to live like this? You are so stupid Retasu… So stupid. _

**End Retasu's POV**

After standing on the bridge for a while, Retasu decided it would be a good idea to perhaps head home and get out of the rain. Tomorrow she may attempt to return to the café and pretend that nothing had ever happened. That more than likely wouldn't go over well and the nerves tightened within her. A feeling of nausea hit the green haired girl as she covered her mouth in attempts to control herself. Retasu heaved a few times before she found a trash can and allowed those tightened nerves to control her body and reject the food that was within her stomach. It felt as though she had vomited for hours, despite the fact it was only 2 minutes.

Tears fell from her eyes as she girl felt weak and tired. It was at this moment, Retasu stood up from the trashcan and looked at her surroundings. Fear fell upon her as she noticed everything seemed dark and cold. Nothing around her appeared familiar and a sense of panic hit her. Retasu tried to keep warm as she rung her sweater out and watched the rain continue to fall. It was certain that she was lost.

Hours passed as it seemed Retasu only managed to get herself more lost. Nothing seemed familiar anymore as she sat down on a bench and looked at the ground. "Now what are you going to do? You are so stupid… So stupid." Retasu buried her face in her hands. The girl felt her emotions getting the best of her as she began to sob uncontrollably into her hands feeling the cold rain pour onto her.

Midnight came around as everyone met back at the café. Ichigo yawned as she leaned her damp head on Masaya's shoulder. Keiichiro came out of the kitchen with warm tea to serve to everyone. Spirits were running low as exhaustion had hit the search team hard. Young Purin had fallen fast asleep at one of the tables as the others had attempted to warm themselves up.

Retasu's mother got off her cellular phone as she sighed and looked at everyone. "Retasu hasn't returned home yet." Tears fell from her face and she tried to control her emotions as best she could. "I don't understand; Retasu should have come home by now."

Zakuro looked around at how defeated everyone appeared to be. No doubt the search was wearing them down and now that it was so late that feeling of hopelessness was more apparent. "Retasu is a smart girl. She can take care of herself. Worrying is not going to help anyone."

Masaya looked over his shoulder and noticed that Ichigo had fallen asleep as he smiled and looked at everyone. "Fujiwara-san is right. I think it may be best for us to call it a night. Besides we have school in the morning. We can continue searching tomorrow if Retasu does not return by then."

"Aoyama-san is right you, you girls and he have school in the morning. All of you should head home and get your rest." Keiichiro suggested with a gentle smile.

"That is fine with me; however, if you find Retasu please inform me." Zakuro stated as she stood up and headed towards the door.

Minto yawned. "I'm with Oneesama. You have my telephone number please call if you find Retasu." Minto replied following after the wolf mew.

Masaya gently woke Ichigo up as the cat yawned and rubbed her head in a cat like manner. The girl looked around noticing that Minto and Zakuro had left. "Are we done for the night?" She asked in an exhausted tone.

The boy nodded lightly before heading over towards where the young monkey was passed out. "I think it may be best to allow her to sleep. She feels terrible about this whole thing."

"Aoyama-san will you bring her home?" Keiichiro requested gently as he glanced at Ichigo who was putting her rain coat back on.

"Don't worry Akasaka-san, we'll make sure she gets home." The strawberry haired girl smile softly, before walking over to her boyfriend who was carrying the child bridal style. "Let's get her home, hopefully her siblings are asleep and didn't notice she's been gone."

Once the teenagers had left, only Ryou, Keiichiro, and Retasu's parents were left in the café. The boys looked to one another before looking to the girl's parents. Worry had taken over their features, but it was also apparent how exhausted they were.

"You should also get some rest." Keiichiro suggested softly.

"I just wish she were home." Her father stated battling emotions of his own.

"You go home and get some rest; I'll continue looking for Retasu." Ryou replied looking to the two adults who appeared devastated by their daughter's actions.

Her mother shook her head lightly. "We can't expect you to do that Shirogane-kun."

"Then don't.," He said briefly before rushing out of the café without another word.

Retasu's parents stood there not really knowing what to do. Keiichiro smiled most kindly to them before shoving them lightly towards the exit. "Don' worry. Go rest, leave Retasu in our hands. Trust in Ryou, he is a very compassionate individual, she will be fine."

With that, both of her parents nodded as they left hand in hand. The twenty-one year old let out a soft sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked towards the ceiling still hearing the rain crashing down. "Ryou, just be careful."

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life,  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new_

A truck drove passed Retasu causing muddy water to splash all over her. The girl couldn't stop crying as she thought about the events that had taken place earlier. Everything had been just fine when they were working. Although now that Purin had told Retasu's secret, she couldn't stop thinking about how different her life was going to be. The young green haired fifteen year old was very shy when it came to her feeling, especially feelings of love.

The rain seemed to lighten as Retasu sat on the curb of the road. None of the girl's surroundings seemed familiar and she had never gotten lost before. Everything was so confusing to Retasu and she didn't even pay much attention to the world around her. How could she have gotten herself to this point? How had things gotten so bad? Part of the girl thought about trying to find somewhere to go, just to get inside, away from the rain. However, it was hard for her to think clearly when she was so tired and her thoughts were so plagues with what had happened.

**Retasu's POV**

_Everything is just so pointless now. I don't know what I'm going to do. Just earlier today I was only hoping I could see Shirogane-san soon, but now…Now I don't want to see anyone. Why do things have to be like this? Why am I so fucked up? I just… I just want to… I just want to die!_

**End Retasu's POV**

Ryou had looked everywhere he could think of as he let out a small sigh and looked to the sky as if seeking an answer. Retasu had been missing for hours and no one knew where she could be or if she was alright. Worry swelled up inside Ryou's stomach as if he was about to vomit. "Retasu where on earth are you? Ack! Damnit!"

Frustration hit the blonde as he tried to think of what he could do. This feeling of uselessness did not bode over with him well. Ryou yawned as he stopped his motorbike and rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion was catching up with him, but he wouldn't allow himself to stop searching for the green haired teen. The motorbike started up once again as the search continued.

Retasu had decided to once again begin walking, hoping to stumble across a familiar person, location, or something. She wanted to find anything useful really. Fatigue had hit the teen and she yearned to be someplace safe and warm. Her actions had only messed up her situation even more as she stood not knowing what she was going to do.

It was while she was lost in thought that a huge explosion erupted. This caused the teenager to be thrown from her spot into a nearby vending machine. Retasu struggled to stand up, slowly revealing a trickle of blood down her chin. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at a pair of familiar golden eyes. "Kisshu?"

"Well look what I've stumbled upon, a depressed and washed up mew." The alien snickered as he looked at the drenched and now confused teenager.

"Kisshu what in the world are you doing here? Aren't you living well?" Retasu asked friendly as she looked up at him. Something in her stomach told her to be on guard. Her instincts were screaming at her that her day was about to get even worse that it already was.

Kisshu walked up to Retasu as he grabbed onto her throat and grinned wickedly. "I'm here to finish what I started 2 years ago."

The lettuce mew was trying to gasp for air as she looked at Kisshu. "I… can't… breath…" The world around Retasu seemed to fade and her body began to feel numb. If she didn't do something soon, she would meet her death. Fear consumed Retasu as she used the last of her strength to kick Kisshu as hard as she could in the gut.

Almost instantly Retasu fell to the ground gasping for air as she looked up at the paining Kisshu. Suddenly it felt as though an old power was swelling within her. The alien had recovered from when Retasu had kicked him as he glared at her. "That was a very gutsy move little mew." Kisshu then summoned his swords as he grinned wickedly. "I think that your time is up."

_ Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life,  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new_

Retasu's blue eyes widened as she watched the alien come closer and closer to her. Confusion raced inside her head as Kisshu enclosed in on her. The last time Retasu had seen the aliens they had just defeated Deep Blue. In her mind she just could not understand why Kisshu wanted to kill her. Many thoughts raced through the girls mind as she sat frozen on the pavement looking to her aggressor. What had changed? Why was she being targeted? The girl felt fear consume her body as she watched Kisshu raise his swords and swing at her. Not moving, all the mew could do was watch in horror as she wondering if anyone would come to find her.

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 4! This actually had quite a bit of editing to it. Must say I'm impressed. c: But, what the heck is Kisshu doing? When is poor Retasu going to catch a break? Will Ryou actually find her? All this and more next chapter! Be prepared for some mildly graphic scenes. For the Future of the Earth, I'll keep writing~nya!**

Japanese Words and Meanings

Gomen- Sorry

Arigato- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayo- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon

Minna- Everyone


	5. Is Retasu Too Lost?

Author's Note: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics from various artists and I don't own those either.

WARNING: This chapter has some minor graphic scenes. It probably isn't that bad, but still there is pre-rape (if that is even a real thing) in it. Oh and violence! The violence before the pre-rape but yeah, there is lots of action in this chapter~nya!

Chapter 5 "Is Retasu Too Lost?"

Retasu's blue eyes widened as she watched the alien come closer and closer to her. Confusion raced inside her head as Kisshu enclosed in on her. The last time Retasu had seen the aliens they had just defeated Deep Blue. In her mind she just could not understand why Kisshu wanted to kill her. Many thoughts raced through the girls mind as she sat frozen on the pavement looking to her aggressor. What had changed? Why was she being targeted? The girl felt fear consume her body as she watched Kisshu raise his swords and swing at her. Not moving, all the mew could do was watch in horror as she wondering if anyone would come to find her.

Slice! Retasu's sapphire eyes stared in shock as she looked at the huge gouge in her right shoulder. Blood seeped onto the girl's gray uniform top as her hand slowly touched the gooey liquid. Slowly the green haired girl stood up as she glared at Kisshu. "What are you doing Kisshu?!" She shouted as she winced in pain. Retasu watched as Kisshu came towards her once more with his blades as she tried to run from him. Panic flooded the green mew as she tried desperately to think of what she should do.

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding  
And screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

A huge brick wall stopped Retasu from running any further as she turned wide eyed and stared at the approaching alien. Just then Kisshu swung his swords again. Panic overtook the girl as her mouth moved before her mind knew what she was doing. "MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!" She screamed as a green light surrounded her body. Her green hair became a brighter green along with her sapphire eyes turning a shade of green. Her school uniform was replaced with a weird costume the color of green. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Green knee high boots were on her feet as well as a garter around her leg. Fins come from the girl's head as she spun around, her transformation was complete.

The girl no longer stood in front of the alien as Midorikawa Retasu, but rather as Mew Lettuce infused with the DNA of the black finless porpoise. Her green eyes glared at the alien as she called upon her battle weapon. "Lettuce Castanets." Green castanets formed in the Mew Mew's hands as she looked at Kisshu. "If you take one step closer to me Kisshu, I swear I'll attack you with everything I have."

"Now play nice you Mew. Besides would I really be scared of a young girl." Kisshu smirked as he took another step closer to the green haired teen as if testing her abilities.

The tires on Ryou's motorbike squealed as he came to a sudden stop and slid on the muddy street. His sapphire eyes looked towards the back allies where he had spotted a familiar emanating green light. "It can't be… Mew Lettuce?" The engine roared on the motorbike as Ryou began to race towards the familiar light.

**Ryou's POV**

_Am I just that tired? What in the world is going on? I know that I am not seeing things; is that really Mew Lettuce's aura? I wonder why she would transform there is no danger. God I hope that I was just seeing things. I don't want to force the girls to fight once more._

**End Ryou's POV**

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce shouted as she attacked the green haired alien nailing him in the gut. The alien fell to the ground as Mew Lettuce slowly approached him. "I do not want to hurt you Kisshu, but if you attack again I will attack." Lettuce then went to walk passed Kisshu, but he grabbed her hand forcing her to scream. "Let go Kisshu!"

His normal golden eyes were bloody red as he looked into Mew Lettuce's eyes. "Now you listen to me dumb girl you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. I am more than you can handle. If I were you I'd stop fighting now and give in." He glared twisting her wrist causing it to crack. Kisshu then dug his nails into the girl's flesh as blood trickled down her arm. "Now what are you going to do? Are you going to give in?"

Mew Lettuce's green eyes stared at the blood that was dripping to the ground and became lost in her own thoughts once more.

**Retasu's POV**

_What are you doing Retasu? You can't just sit here and let Kisshu do this to you. You have got to get out of here so you can deal with telling Shirogane-san how you feel. You can't die here. You have to warn the others Kisshu is back. You have got to do something, but why won't your body move? Why can't you fight back? And why are you letting him draw your blood? What is this pain? It hurts badly… Whoa, there is a pool of blood on the ground. Is that… yours? Does it even matter that you are fighting? What are you fighting for anyways? _

**End Retasu's POV**

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding  
And screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

The world began to blur around Mew Lettuce as she lost her transformation and Kisshu threw her against the brick wall. Blood seeped in between Retasu's chapped lips as her face grew pale. The young girl was in agonizing pain as she slowly lifted her head to look at the alien's blood red eyes. Chills ran down her back as she slowly rose to her feet. "Kisshu stop this please! I thought we were friends. Deep Blue is gone and your planet was saved thanks to the Mew Aqua!"

Kisshu cut into Retasu's right arm causing her to scream out in pain. "I'm doing this because I can. You were always the weakest Mew and this proves it. You aren't even fighting back. I don't know what you think you can do for this world, but you are only lying to yourself. Just give up."

Retasu rose to her feet as tears streamed from her face. In her mind she was agreeing with the alien. Those feelings of helplessness and uselessness were whirling around within her. Despite that, she knew she just couldn't stand still and do nothing. A small flicker of fight was still within her. "You do not know what you are saying Kisshu! MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!" Retasu went through her transformation once again, but she knew that she was very weak and probably would not be able to stand against Kisshu for long. Darkness seemed to surround Mew Lettuce and she could feel her body become weak from the loss of blood. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She called out totally missing Kisshu. Her green eyes strained to stop seeing double as she aimed at Kisshu once again. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She cried out sending her attack right into Kisshu's gut full force.

Blood was spat from Kisshu's mouth as he fell backwards into a wall and winced. The rain completely stopped as the alien stood up and glared at Mew Lettuce. "You brat! I am going to make you pay for this and I'll get rid of you and the others be aware little mew!" With that he disappeared into nothingness and left Mew Lettuce all by herself. Light surrounded Mew Lettuce changing her back into Retasu.

The girl winced as she looked at the various cuts and wounds on her body. Blood was in piles around her and it was enough to make her vomit. A fever began to develop and Retasu could feel herself get light headed as she ripped part of her skirt off to be a makeshift bandage for her wrist. She wrapped it as tightly as she could around the bleeding wound. Agonizing pain shot up her arm causing her to tremble slightly as she decided to walk and try to find her way home.

Late night was becoming early morning, everyone was well asleep by now and in a couple of short hours everyone would be awakening. Retasu was shaken up and could only hope that no one she didn't know would try to talk to her. She was scared and alone in a part of town she didn't know. To only make matters worse for the young mew she was injured extremely badly.

**Retasu's POV**

_How come nothing looks familiar anymore? I know that I need to get home and clean up so I can go to school in the morning. I wish I had never gone to the café yesterday; then I would be just fine right now. How can I say that, I loved seeing Shirogane-san again. What is wrong with me? No one else would have run out if Purin-chan said anything like that about them. Maybe there is something wrong with me… Maybe I don't deserve to love. Maybe… maybe I am too lost. _

**End Retasu's POV**

Leaning against the cold, hard brick wall, the girl felt her body shivering in response to the environment around her. Blood continued to leave her body and she was certain she would pass out if she couldn't get it to stop. The ground was cold and wet under Retasu matching almost exactly how she felt inside, cold and lost. Fear was never something the teenager really had to deal with, she was shy and quiet yes, but never really fearful. Life seemed pointless to Retasu. She had given her heart to someone and had no way of letting him know how she truly felt. When Purin had told Ryou that she had liked him everything seemed to shatter before her. How could Retasu possibly face Ryou now that he knew she liked him? Everything would go how Retasu had imagined, things would be awkward between the two of them. Cold tears fell down Retasu's cheek as she fell to the ground and hid her head in her knees.

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding  
And screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

Dawn slowly approached as Ryou walked into the café cold and wet. His helmet was on the table in front of him as Keiichiro offered Ryou a cup of coffee and a towel. "You still weren't able to find Retasu?"

The high school boy shook his head sadly while taking the towel from Keiichiro's hand. It was warm and felt good against Ryou's frozen skin. He then looked at Keiichiro. "I'll talk in a minute I have got to get out of these cold clothes. Arigato for the coffee Keiichiro." Upstairs Ryou quickly threw on a pair of black pants along with a white shirt with blue on it. He then threw on a blue choker and walked back into the dining area.

Keiichiro poured more coffee in his coffee cup as he sat in a chair across from Ryou and looked at the blonde. "So Retasu hasn't returned home yet, which means that she must still be out there somewhere." He said taking a sip on his warm creamy coffee.

"This may seem weird for me to say, but when I was searching for Retasu I could have sworn I saw Mew Lettuce's green aura." Ryou responded taking the towel he had left on the table and drying his hair with it. "I have reason to believe that Retasu was in some kind of danger and had to transform."

Brown eyes looked at the boy in confusion as Keiichiro was trying to interpret what his partner had just told him. "Are you saying Mew Lettuce has been reborn and was in some sort of battle, Ryou?" Clearly confused Keiichiro looked at Ryou awaiting an answer.

"Nothing is positive Keiichiro; however, I am pretty sure my eyes know what they saw and it was Mew Lettuce's aura. Only once we find Retasu will we know if what I saw was correct or not." Ryou replied as he stirred his coffee slowly and stared at it.

"In any case we have got to continue the search for her. If what you said was true and she was in a battle, she may be injured." Keiichiro replied as he grabbed a jacket. "You get a little rest Ryou and I will continue the search now."

Ryou's blonde hair moved gently as he shook his head. "No I'm going to go out and continue searching for her as well. She needs to be found and I'm not going to stop searching until she is."

"Alright Ryou, however, don't make yourself sick from being out in the cold too long or not getting any sleep. Please be careful." Keiichiro replied watching Ryou grab his helmet.

"There is no need to worry Keiichiro I will be fine. You should be more worried about Retasu. Now let's stop wasting time chit chatting and go find her." Ryou stated rushing out the café doors and back over to his motorbike. "If you find her, Keiichiro, phone me on my cellular please."

The twenty-one year old nodded to the seventeen year old. Keiichiro was concerned how this situation was going to affect his young friend. It was apparent that Ryou had feelings for Retasu just as she had feelings for him. If only there were some way for this to all smooth over and for them to have the chance to truly talk to one another about things. At this rate, they would kill both of themselves before that was able to happen.

The brilliant sunlight shined on Retasu's pale face, causing her sapphire eyes to slowly flutter open. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep in the cold ally way. Chills ran up Retasu's spine when she actually got a good look at the ally. It was covered with trash and mice. Retasu stood up quickly reminded of her wounds as she left the ally way and moaned. She could see since the sun was out and people were walking all throughout the sidewalks. "Maybe I should ask someone for help. I don't know how to get home…" She said quietly to herself as she started walking.

Retasu then walked up to a man and smiled. "Gomen for bothering you sir, but I was wondering if you could help me figure out where I am." She asked politely as she looked at the man.

The man smirked as he put his hand under Retasu's chin. "That depends on if you give me anything." He smiled as he grabbed onto her wrist. "Now how about a kiss." He said pulling Retasu closer to him while managing to push her back towards the ally in which she had come from.

Retasu's sapphire eyes widened as she tried to get free from the man's grip but she couldn't. The man was getting closer and closer to her as she looked up at him in fear. "No…" She whispered trying to break free again. "Stop! Help Someone!" She cried but no one around her seemed to notice her as they headed back to the ally. The girl was thrown up against the harsh brick wall. Tears filled Retasu's face as the man forced a kiss. The girl's body stiffened as that wave of hopelessness once again found her.

Here in the strange ally, Retasu pleaded that she would be able to just die from her wounds. Why hadn't Kisshu finished her off when he had the chance? Why had she fought so hard against him? Being killed by the alien would be much better than… The girl lost her train of thought as the man slowly brought his hand up to fondle her petit breast. Retasu whimpered as he slowly twisted his fingers around her perked nipple. Tears formed in the girl's eyes as she closed them tightly pretending to ignore what was taking place. The scent of alcohol surrounded this man as he forced his hand up Retasu's shift and under her bra. His lips met hers once more, but this time the girl attempted as best as she could to resist and struggle. "RAPE!" She cried as loud as she could in hopes that someone, anyone could hear her pleas for help.

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding  
And screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

Ryou was riding his bike around town when his tires stopped and he listened. Someone was crying and screaming, but he didn't know where. All of a sudden he turned and saw a familiar green haired girl who was cut up and bruised. At the edge of an allyway a man had cornered the girl to the wall and appeared to be groping her. From a distance it was easy to spot the fearful look upon the girl as she was attempting her best to struggle. "RAPE!" Cried the girl as Ryou jumped off his bike. He ran over to the man and, without a second thought, punched him in the face as hard as he could causing his knuckles to bleed. Ryou walked over to the girl who was on the ground crying covering her chest.

"Retasu?" The blond questioned looking at the frightened girl. Her eyes met his with tears streaming from hers. The high school boy got down on his knees as he put his hand on her cheek. "You don't need to be afraid, that guy won't bother you anymore."

Retasu looked up at the blond and realized who it was and nerves tightened in her stomach. "Shirogane-san… I… I…" She looked at him figuring he was going to be mad at her for running and she looked at the ground.

Somehow Retasu had managed to get herself rather injured. Various cuts and bruises were over her body and concern instantly flooded over Ryou. He looked to the girl in concern and assessed what he should do. "Hey, it's okay now. Everyone has been worried sick about you. I'm going to get you to the hospital; you appear to have lost a lot of blood…" The boy stated gently helping Retasu up and onto his bike. "Give me a sec I have to call everyone and let them know that I finally found you."

It didn't take Ryou long to call everyone and let them know that Retasu was safe. He looked to the girl who was injured pretty badly and he sighed. "Come on we need to get you to the hospital."

The girl nodded as the boy walked over to her and placed his helmet on her head. Being with Ryou did bring a sense of security to Retasu as she wrapped her arms gently around his waist. As the bike's engine revved, the girl closed her eyes and allowed the wind to nip at her already cold body. Luckily it seemed as though the bike ride did not last very long. Although, Retasu figured that was because she had fallen asleep at some point.

When the two of them had gotten to the hospital, the staff there had already been awaiting their arrival. Instantly they hurried to get Retasu from the back of Ryou's bike and place her on a Gurnee to wheel her away. The blonde stood in the door way as the doctors hovered around the girl in a hectic manner attempting to analyze the situation she was in. Two doctors approached Ryou once Retasu was out of his sight.

"Sir, can you inform us of the situation?" The younger doctor questioned.

"She lost blood can't you tell? There was a man attempting to rape her, that's how I found her." He stated in an annoyed tone as he turned from the doctors not feeling in the mood to talk to them. Ryou hadn't slept all night and did not feel like talking to the doctors who should be working on helping Retasu not drilling him for questions.

Not too long after being in the hospital, Retasu's parents and Keiichiro showed up. Her parents instantly hugged Ryou and showered him with thanks and appreciation for finding their daughter. Even though they were talking to him, the boy paid little attention to them. Instead his mind was on what had happened to the green haired girl the night before. Why had she been so badly injured? More importantly, what was the real reason for her running from the café? The girls had mentioned that the girl had a rough week, but why? Why was she like this?

Hours passed and Retasu's injuries had been tended to. Ryou, Keiichiro, and her parents had all went home to catch up on sleep as the doctors had informed them she would pull through. Now the young green mew sat alone after waking up from her anesthesia. All of her wounds were cared for and bandaged, all of them that is except for her emotional wounds. Never in her entire life had Retasu been so fearful and scared. Then when Ryou saved her from that man he seemed so cold towards her, almost as though he was upset for making him look for her.

**Retasu's POV**

_Is Shirogane-san really angry with me? Why wouldn't he be, he had to go looking for me. Good going Retasu you have ruined everything now. Shirogane-san is upset with you and you made everything worse. How stupid could you be? Kisshu almost killed you. Then to make matters worse, you talked to that stranger and almost got raped. What the hell is wrong with me? Nothing is ever going to be the same. You won't ever be happy, there is no point anymore… You are too lost Retasu. _

**End Retasu's POV**

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding  
And screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

Once more tears filled the teenager's eyes as she buried her face into her hands. "Now how am I going to face Shirogane-san?"

**Author's Note: Wooo! Chapter 5! I know, I know whoa. Tons happened! There was tons of editing done and Ch. 6 is going to have tons more! Don't expect Ch. 6 until later this week. But feel free to leave me some reviews! For the Future of the Earth, I'll keep writing~nya!**

Japanese Words and Meanings

Gomen- Sorry

Arigato- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayo- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon


End file.
